Problem: If $x \star y = x^{2}+3y^{2}$ and $x \veebar y = x(y-7)$, find $-1 \veebar (-5 \star 0)$.
Explanation: First, find $-5 \star 0$ $ -5 \star 0 = (-5)^{2}+3(0^{2})$ $ \hphantom{-5 \star 0} = 25$ Now, find $-1 \veebar 25$ $ -1 \veebar 25 = -(25-7)$ $ \hphantom{-1 \veebar 25} = -18$.